One-derous Oneshots
by EllaDeWriter
Summary: This story is a collection of oneshots, drabble compilations, and short stories from multiple different fandoms.
1. Table of Contents

This is a table of contents/info page, and where I answer questions that a lot of people ask, so if you want to skip ahead and then come back, that would be wonderful.

So, now that you're here, there're a few things to get out of the way.

Number one: _I do not, and never will, own Danny Phantom or any other thing that I am writing about. I do not make money off of this and no, it is not in your best interest to sue me. _This disclaimer will last through the entire fic because it gets very dull having to hear the same message over and over and over again.

Number two: This is not a collection of only DP oneshots, it is a collection of many oneshots from different fandoms- but mainly Danny Phantom, which is why I'm putting it under the Danny Phantom category.

Number three: If you ever have and ideas, comments, or suggestions, _Don't be afraid to review and/or PM me! _

Number four: If you want to adopt a story, there are two very easy rules to follow: 1. _Tell me you're adopting it! _This is because every story I make, I like to keep track of. Call me obsessed, but... yeah. 2. **_DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT make it any higher than a T rating. If you do I will disown it because M rated stories are the ones that make you want to throw up- at least in my opinion._**

**Table of Contents**

Story 1: You Only Get One First Impression

Summary: I was excited to have him in my class; who knew, maybe I'd be able to figure out what was going on in the life of Daniel Fenton. Key word there: _was_.

Rating: K-plus ('cuz I'm paranoid)

Length: Short (432 words)


	2. You only get One First Impression

**I am very excited to start this fic! I have so many random ideas floating around in my (crazy, disorganized, etc.) head. This helps me a LOT because it lets me focus on one main story idea and write down random ideas whenever. Of course, that works if my inspiration doesn't die halfway in a story... T.T**

Being a new teacher at Casper High, I'd heard the rumors of Daniel Fenton- the mysterious puzzle that nobody could piece together. Of course, only a few teachers even tried. The rest just dismissed him as "crazy" or "bad news". There were countless theories, but nobody tried to prove- or disprove- them, except perhaps Will. This was why I was excited to have him in my class; who knew, maybe I would find something about him that everybody overlooked. Key word there: _was_. I started getting discouraged as he skipped third period four days in a row. Next week, he was there for a total of one class. Needless to say, I was getting very frustrated- until today. I'd come into class today expecting him to not be there- and wasn't disappointed- but what I _hadn't_ expected was for him to crash through the roof halfway through the period. That wasn't _normal_, not even for someone in a gang or some other rumor that had been sparked by his skipping. Wait- he'd just _crashed through the ceiling_. That looked like it hurt. Snapping out of my stupor, I rushed forward to see if he was alright. before I got halfway there, he opened his eyes- _he shouldn't be awake so soon, he crashed through the ceiling too fast!_\- and groaned. he then looked up at me sheepishly and said,

"I suppose this isn't the best way to make a first impression?" before I had a chance to respond, a metallic ghost phased through the roof and started flying after Danny. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before smirking.

"Wow, Skulker. you must be losing your touch- I only fell through three floors that time!"

My expression must have mirrored one of a goldfish when I heard that, as well as half of the class. The metal ghost- Skulker, I think- just growled and sped up. Before the ghost could make contact with the boy, Daniel grabbed a beat-up thermos- _what's he gonna do with it, throw soup at the ghost?_\- and pressed a button on the side. The ghost had the 'oh, crap' expression that you might wear if you've made a mistake, and a blue light shot out of the thermos. The ghost got pulled in and Danny capped the thermos. Noticing everybody's expression, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, wearing the same expression the ghost had, as he started to talk.

"I, um, I can explain?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"You'd better!" was my only reply.

**I...was bored...and then...I had an idea… Soooooo… Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
